powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangers Gone Psycho
'Rangers Gone Psycho '''is the thirty-first episode of ''Power Rangers In Space. It is the beginning of the six-episode story arc introducing Astronema's evil Psycho Rangers. Synopsis Astronema assembles a team of evil Psycho Rangers to solidify her power. Plot The Power Rangers' day begins with a battle against an unnamed Owl Monster, who grows up and is quickly destroyed by the Astro Megazord. Back on the Astro Megaship, Andros thinks back to the brief time he spent with Karone before she was reprogrammed back into Astronema, Ashley gleefully approaches Andros and suggests that everyone should head to Earth and take a break from Space. While eating at the Surf Spot, the Rangers hear their communicators and proceed to leave, but they realize that the sound they heard is coming from their friend Mandy's computer device called a Copernicus 2000. Mandy reveals that it's the hottest thing in Angel Grove. The Rangers go back to their meal only to see a news report of destruction downtown, and are even more surprised to find the Power Rangers are already on the scene, The "Power Rangers" awkwardly agree to an interview with the reporter that ends in a shower of shots from their Astro Blasters. The real Power Rangers show up and watch the news crew run away, frightened. The fake Red Ranger then reveals that they are not Power Rangers, they are the Psycho Rangers and transform into far more menacing forms. Using their weapons, they easily beat the Rangers around and use their powers to read their minds and learn their fighting styles. As the Rangers quickly become overwhelmed Zhane shows up and the Psychos retreat for the moment. After a short meeting with Astronema, the Psychos return to Earth to mercilessly hunt down the Rangers. The Psychos use the Rangers' communicator sound to track them, but end up attacking random civilians because of the Copernicus 2000. When the Rangers hear about the attacks, T.J. warns Zhane, but has unknowingly set Zhane up to be snatched by the Psychos. Zhane is tied up and held at the old library. The Rangers get to the library but it's surrounded by a force field, and they'll need to morph to break through which would surely be heard by the Psychos. Knowing they need a distraction, they set up a decoy in the MegaTank which the Psychos chase after. Running very fast, the Psychos quickly catch up and blast it off the road only to find they've been tricked. The Rangers morph and easily break through the force field, but the Psychos quickly descend on them before they are able to reach Zhane. The Psychos release their irritation by violently thrashing the Power Rangers. Just as the Psychos are about to destroy the Power Rangers, they are mysteriously teleported away. Even though the Psychos left the scene, they still left their mark on the Power Rangers. Having freed himself, Zhane quickly rushes to the side of his friends. The Rangers realise the Psycho Rangers are a very great threat and won't be easily defeated. Irritated once more, the Psychos quickly confront Astronema and demand to know why they were halted from destroying the Rangers. Astronema puts the Psychos in check and reminds them of who wears the pants on the Dark Fortress. Once the Psychos leave, Astronema reveals to Ecliptor that the Psychos get their power by draining it from Dark Specter. She goes on further to reveal that she seeks to use the Psychos to destroy the Power Rangers and Dark Specter so she may rule over all. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) *Brad Orchard as Owl Monster *Aloma Wright as Adelle Ferguson *Callie Foster as Mandy VHS/DVD releases * "Rangers Gone Psycho" was released on ''Power Rangers In Space'' (VHS). The fight with the Owl Monster wasn't included but in the DVD release was included. Zords *Astro Megazord Notes *This is one of the few times in PR history that extensive battle damage on the suits is seen. *Final appearance of Mandy, who was first seen in Power Rangers Turbo's The Rival Rangers. *Dark Specter's stubbornness in wanting Astronema back has backfired, thanks to Darkonda's tech. She is now even more evil than him and desires his destruction to take his place. Errors *In the initial fight with the Psycho Rangers, Andros gets kicked through an open doorway but hits the ground among a spray of glass. **This is most likely due to the change between original and Sentai footage from Megaranger. See Also (Owl Monster fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:In Space Category:Episode